heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Big "NO!"
Big "NO!" '''(better known as the '''Heroic Big "NO!")' '''is the opposite of the Villainous Breakdown, Heroic Dramatic Yells, Heroic War Cry, Heroic Breakdown and the another form of Releasing Stress. This means of releasing stress is quite simple one due to the character only need to yell the word "No" out loud. '''Note:' Reasons why this considered as opposite form of Villainous Breakdown was due to for sake of this wikia, this only includes the situation that heroes face. Examples Live-Action Movies *Luke Skywalker: He screams this when Darth Vader reveals himself to be his father. *Obi-Wan Kenobi: He screams after Darth Maul kills his master Qui-Gon Jinn. *Anakin Skywalker: He lets out a big "NO!" after his wife Padmé dies. Animated Movies *Cody *Zeus Cartoons *Tom the Cat in the Tom and Jerry cartoon, That's My Mommy, lets out a big "NOOOOO!" while stopping a baby duckling named Quacker (who imprints Tom as his mother after hatching from an egg) from throwing himself into a pot of boiling water to offer himself to become a duck dinner by catching him in mid-air. *Chuckie Finster: lets out a big NOOOOO! as he runs into the cathedral to stop the wicked Coco LaBouche from marrying his father just as the vows are about to be made. *Homer Simpson *The Flea: did one when his baby sister Pulgita is about to be killed by The Masked Toilet so he went inside the toilet and Pulgita beats up The Masked Toilet and at the end of the episode The Flea did it again when his scary story when he told his baby sister who he tucked her in became true when The Masked Toilet wanted his shoes and The Flea said it three times. Anime and Manga *Bulma *Krillin Live-Action TV Video Games *Sora from the first Kingdom Hearts game, lets out a big "NOOOO!" in Tarzan's world called the Deep Jungle, when he, Tarzan, Donald and Goofy confront Clayton attempting to shoot the gorillas Internet Quotes Gallery Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-13156.jpg|Luke Skywalker's Big "NO!" after learning that Darth Vader is his father. Nooooooo.gif|Spike's Big "NO!". The Brooklyn Guy's Big --NO!--.jpg|The Brooklyn Guy's Big "NO!" in "Bowser's Drivers License". tumblr_lz9tleVpeN1r43pfj.gif|Buzz Lightyear's Big "NO!". Alvin screaming NOOOO!!!.png|Alvin Seville's Big "NO!" as Brittany Miller remarks that he's starting to sound like Dave Seville. Buddy's big NOOO.gif|Buddy screaming NOOO! upon learning that his father is on the naughty list. Cutie Mark Crusaders screaming NOOOOOOO!.jpg|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Big "NO!". The_Answer_00068.png|Ruby's Big "NOOO!" in "The Answer". Sacrifice.jpg|Optimus Prime screaming after Smokescreen dies. Friend_Ship_178.jpg|Peridot's Big "NOOO!" in "Friend Ship". Imagetlk2kiaranalashocked.jpeg|Kiara doing a Big "NO!" after her father, Simba exiles Kovu from the Pridelands.. Chuckie's big NOOO!!!.png|Chuckie Finster screaming NOOO!!! to stop the wicked Coco from marrying his dad, just in time to object the vows. File:Obi-Wan-Scream.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi screaming after seeing Darth Maul killing Qui-Gon Jinn. File:173-25.jpg|Krillin screaming after seeing Goku teleporting to Cell before his sacrifice. File:Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1304.jpg|Zeus screaming after discovering that his son, Hercules is missing. File:Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9840.jpg|Flik's Big "NOOO!" as he's being snatched by Hopper. Victor_NO.png|Victor screaming after seeing Sparky dies. File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8717.jpg|Woody's big "NO!". File:Homer_Simpson_NOOOO.jpg|Homer Simpson's Big "NOOO!" after guarding the watermelon. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou's Big "NO!" after Leomon dies. Videos Coming soon! Category:Heroic Events